Su alteza, tan ocurrente
by Rosen Lelio
Summary: Claude sabe dos cosas acerca de Alos: 1-Tiene ideas extrañas  por no decir bizarras , 2-Nunca prevee las consecuencias de sus actos. En un intento por llamar la atención de Claude, Alois se meterá en muchos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Debía admitirlo, en ocasiones su pequeña alteza lo desconcertaba al grado de llegar a aterrarse, el niño tenía ideas extrañas (por no decir bizarras) que le hacían dudar si seguir con el contrato o mejor buscar un alma más cuerda y menos problemática. Por supuesto, Claude jamás externaría sus preocupaciones, pues ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiese soportar con dignidad las ocurrencias de su insoportable amo de rostro angelical y mirada sicótica?

-¿Cómo dijo, joven amo?

Alois le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche, ¿acaso sus órdenes no habían sido suficientemente claras? Suspiró, frustrado.

-Debes prestar atención a mis palabras, Claude. No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces, pero sólo porque eres tú, y yo, tu querido amo, te quiero tanto- dijo alargando la última palabra hasta adquirir un tono chillón- lo repetiré- y sonrió con aquella forma tan despreocupada propia de un niño-. Quiero que me traigas un vestido, el más bonito que encuentres y me lleves a pasear a Londres. Ah, y no se te olviden los accesorios.

-¿Llevarlo a pasear a Londres?

-¡Sí! Hoy serás mi caballero de compañía, fingirás ser mi prometido- explicó el chiquillo con emoción.

La habitación se llenó nuevamente con el silencio, la mascara imperturbable de Claude estuvo a punto de contraerse en un tic nervioso, y la loca idea de mudarse a Francia, cambiar de identidad e iniciar una nueva vida lucía tentadora en aquellos instantes.

-Joven amo, como heredero de los Trancy, si alguien se percata de su identidad usted podría…

-¡Nada! ¡No pongas pretextos, Claude, jamás lo has hecho!- enseguida, el jovencito le entregó un papel al mayordomo- ¿Estoy hablando con la pared? ¡Ve ahora!

-Sí, su alteza- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Afuera lo esperaban Hanna y los trillizos. La bella sirvienta se acercó al demonio, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-¿Y ahora de qué se trata?

Claude, con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba en su trabajo, les informó:

-El amo necesita un vestido- y después sacó el papel que le había entregado Alois, en él estaban algunas indicaciones para la elección del guardarropa, se ajustó los lentes e inició la lectura- que sea "Un conjunto primaveral en tonos pasteles que realcen tanto el tono de mi piel como el color de mis ojos, junto con un sombrero, un par de guantes y una sombrilla que combinen con el atuendo. Por favor buscar unas lindas zapatillas con lazos, nada de botines ni colores sombríos. Debo lucir como una princesa".

Hubo otro minuto de silencio en el corredor.

-Ya lo escucharon- dijo Claude con seriedad-. El joven amo quiere lucir como una princesa, vayan y encuentren ese vestido.

Los trillizos inmediatamente empezaron con la búsqueda. Hanna sólo miraba a Claude.

-¿Una princesa?- repitió la sirvienta sin creérselo.

El mayordomo asintió.

-¿Se puede saber qué planea?

-El joven amo quiere que…. vayamos juntos a Londres.

-Oh… y tú… ¿lo harás?

Claude, por respuesta, dio su lúgubre discurso.

- Día en noche, azúcar en sal, los vivos en muertos, azul oscuro en dorado, niños –se atragantó- en niñas. Ese es el mayordomo de los Trancy


	2. Chapter 2

Thompson, Timber y Canterbury aparecieron unas horas después con un vestido cada uno. Thompson llevaba un vestido blanco con unas encantadoras rosas bordadas en el pliegue de la falda; Timber había optado por un sencillo vestido color azul; mientras que Canterbury traía entre las manos un elegante vestido amarillo más propio para un baile que para un paseo dominical. Alois inspeccionaba la ropa cuidadosamente.

-Bien, les daré permiso de abrir la boca, ¿porqué trajeron esto?

Los trillizos se miraron unos a otros, murmuraron dos segundos y de inmediato la graciosa voz juvenil de Thompson se escuchó.

-El amo pidió verse como una princesa.

-Entonces pensamos que tenía que ser un vestido lindo para que el amo se viera más lindo- secundó Timber.

-Por eso nosotros mismos diseñamos los vestidos, basándonos en las princesas de los cuentos- finalizó Canterbury.

De repente, cada uno sacó una cartulina con un peculiar dibujo: En el dibujo de Thompson aparecía Alois dormido entre muchas rosas, a un lado de él estaba Claude besando su mano.

-Pensé que sería una perfecta bella durmiente rodeada de rosas.

Alois se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el dibujo.

-¿Y porqué la bella durmiente? –preguntó, enternecido.

-El amo es muy flojo, duerme todo el día y Claude tarda cuarenta minutos en despertarlo.

La sinceridad del sirviente irritó al rubio quien de inmediato desecho el vestido. El siguiente fue el dibujo de Timber. En el aparecía Alois dentro del mar, mirando melancólicamente un barco manejado por un monigote con lentes que, pensó, era Claude.

-¿Y eso?

-Me base en un cuento muy popular del señor Anderson: La Sirenita.

-¡¿Me estás queriendo decir que soy un monstruo? –soltó indignado el rubio quien, después de la explicación de Thompson se esperaba lo peor de ese trío.

-No- dijo Timber-. La Sirenita se convierte en humano para estar con el príncipe, sin embargo éste prefiere a otra- en ese momento sacó un dibujo de Ciel usando un sensual vestido negro, cual mujer fatal, mientras un chibi Claude intentaba ver bajo la falda-. Y no pude evitar pensar que tenían mucho en común.

Los ojos de Alois estaban inyectados con odio puro. De inmediato desechó el vestido.

-¿Y tú? Preguntó a Canterbury.

-Me base en la bella y la bestia- en el dibujo aparecía la elegante princesa Alois abrazada a una extraña mezcla entre Claude y una gárgola, bailando en un hermoso palacio-. En él la bella se enamora de una bestia, así como Claude: fea y mandona.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Fuera los tres y no me dirijan la palabra en lo que queda del año!

Los trillizos abandonaron la habitación, dejando a un colérico Alois destrozando los vestidos.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Claude no es una bestia, y yo no soy un pez! ¡Además él me ama, sólo que se hace el difícil! ¡Arhg!

-¿Amo?- la voz de Hanna se dejó escuchar dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- soltó con desprecio el jovencito.

La bella sirvienta sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy segura que usted será una hermosa princesa y conquistará al príncipe.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas mujer?

-Usted es una princesa- Hanna se acercó a Alois y lo tomó entre sus brazos amorosamente- La más hermosa del baile. Sólo tiene que pedirlo, amo, y yo le daré lo que quiera.

Y antes de que Alois pudiese decir algo coherente, delante de él se encontraba la solución a sus problemas. ¿Quién diría que aparte de un mayordomo demonio también tenía un hada madrina?


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por la demora, durante todo este tiempo e tenido que hacerme cargo de ciertas obligaciones que me impedían escribir. Pro ahora he regresado con el firme propósito de terminar la historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, han dejado un comentario, han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos y aquellos que están pendiente de la actualización. Saber que la historia les gusta, m hace muy feliz n_n.**

-Hanna…- exclamo débilmente Alois una vez que se vio frente al espejo. Anonadado, el jovencito no podía apartar la vista de su reflejo. Detrás de él la sirvienta lo miraba con autentica adoración; ¡su danna-sama lucía espectacular!- Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste? No entiendo.

El joven Trancy era una hermosa aparición de encajes y seda. Todo había sido seleccionado con precisión por parte de Hanna: el vestido de un color azul pálido como los ojos de su precioso danna-sama dejaba ligeramente al descubierto sus hombros de porcelana, la falda apenas si rozaba debajo de sus rodillas pues un vestido corto era la mejor opción para que el niño no se preocupase al caminar y se sintiera cómodo; en sus manos llevaba puesto unos elegantes guantes de encaje azul con corte en los dedos para lucir sus brillantes uñas; mientras que sus piernas estaban enfundadas en suaves medias blancas para que lucieran delgadas, torneadas y apetecibles; sin olvidar las encantadoras zapatillas, también azules, que se abrochaban con lindos listones alrededor del tobillo, como una bailarina de ballet.

Sin embargo, para complementar la imagen tuvo que ser necesario que el chico utilizara un corsé para afinar la cintura, un miriñaque para que el vestido fuese ampuloso y etéreo como la moda lo indicaba, una peluca rubia peinada en la parte superior con dos coletas dejando la parte inferior suelta, un pequeño bolso a juego y, finalmente, por mero capricho de Hanna, un sombrero poke para enmarcar su rostro de muñeca.

¡Eso era Alois Trancy, una bellísima muñeca que la propia Hanna quería abrazar!

-Amo, yo estoy aquí para hacerlo feliz y cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos- dijo la sirvienta para luego inclinarse y abrazarlo por la espalda. Hanna besó la mejilla de Alois y acercó los labios a su oído-. Para mí, danna-sama es una hermosa Cenicienta a punto de ser descubierta en el baile- le confesó.

Alois se sonrojo.

-Vamos, danna- sama, el príncipe espera.

Claude esperaba pacientemente a que su amo bajase para terminar lo más pronto posible con la ridícula orden. Había escuchado los gritos en contra de los trillizos, eso lo había reconfortado; tal vez sin el vestido adecuado el niño desistiría de su loca idea de travestirse sólo para irritarlo. Pero su satisfacción duró poco al ver bajar por las escaleras a la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su condenada existencia. Una muñeca vestida de azul.

-Claude –llamó Alois con suavidad, no obstante el mayordomo no podía salir de su estupor, ¿ese era Alois Trancy? ¿El niño que tan sólo un par de años atrás había recogido de las calles para convertirlo en un conde? ¿El mismo que atendía diariamente, despertándolo, bañándolo y vistiéndolo? ¿Alois Trancy con vestido, y, tal vez con suerte, ropa interior femenina? ¡Y qué vestido! Tan delicado como los que usaban las niñitas de sociedad ¡Y las piernas! ¡Por todos los diablos, esas piernas sí que eran largas y esbeltas! Era demasiado para el pobre Claude. Por un momento tuvo la loca idea de acercarse al niño y ver bajo sus faldas, "Amo, como mayordomo de los Trancy es mi deber cerciorarme que el miriñaque esté bien puesto y el corsé no muy apretado". ¿Quién había sido el autor de semejante plan malévolo para sacarlo de quicio?

En ese momento Hanna sonrió con perversa satisfacción, no existían nada más sublime (claro está, después de contemplar la belleza de su danna-sama) que ver a Claude perturbado: no existe más satisfacción para un demonio que ver a un igual sufrir.

Incluso los trillizos estaban impactados por el cambio del joven amo. Era cierto que el joven amo era lindo, y esos pantaloncillos que usaba a diario se le veían de muerte, pero tenía un carácter más bien odioso. Sin embargo, en esos momentos parecía la cosita más dulce que hubiese puesto un pie sobre la tierra. Ni siquiera los grandes senos de Hanna (que admiraban secretamente) fueron suficientes para distraerlos.

El propio Claude no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que lucía Alois Trancy.

-Claude- alcanzó a escuchar el dulce llamado de aquella sirena terrible en que se había transformado su joven amo.

"Sí, sigue hablándome, hazlo con esa voz dulce" pensaba el demonio.

-Claude… ¡¿Por qué demonios traes puesto eso, imbécil?- las facciones, antes angelicales, se tornaron agresivas, los ojos casi salían de las cuencas, mientras que su boca tomó la apariencia de un perro rabioso; casi podían jurar que un aura oscura, perversa e infernal rodeaba al chico. Sí, al fin tanto el mayordomo como los trillizos salieron de la ensoñación y recordaron algo que por un momento dejaron de lado: por más que Alois usara vestido, seguiría siendo un psicópata.

-Amo, daremos un paseo por Londres y si fingiré ser su prometido no puedo ir vestido como un simple mayordomo.

-¡Pero tampoco como un pordiosero!

Bien, Claude no vestía mal, por el contrario, eran ropas sencillas y elegantes, la gabardina oscura que había elegido le sentaba de maravilla, pero podría decirse que en el mundo de caramelo en el cual vivía (y gobernaba, claro esta) Alois, Claude debía vestir de una manera más elegante, tal vez con un sombrero de copa y algunos pañuelos de seda, un ramo de rosas en las manos… sólo por decir algo.

-Estas ropas están bien, amo.

-¡Son las ropas que usas cuando finges ser mi tutor!

-Amo, usted jamás me ordenó que vistiera algo en específico, y dadas las circunstancias y la necesidad del anonimato por el bien de su reputación, no creo que sea un problema para usted aceptar ser la prometida de un modesto tutor.

Como contestación Alois le arrojó el bolso directo a la cara.

-¡Pudiste al menos traerme flores, idiota!

Sí, sería una cita muy larga y tediosa.


End file.
